User talk:Hellousername
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ Note: If you're going to write a hate message on my talk page... SCRAM! I have archived your page Will u pls. Unblock my friend PratikGingka26 , i m ashutosh his friend . he told many of us abt the wiki and some of us have joined this wiki too . for whatever reason u have blocked him ... cant u give him a last warning and leave him for the beyblade wiki and bladers like us ........ he is very good from heart -- Ahutosh Pitkar Enjoy :D You might want to check your archive though, Des left you a message about a blog. --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 19:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ed it's me. Ummm... look I'm sorry about the pictures and categories they were a mistake I forgot (stupid me). I hope that you will forgive me. You may know me but you don't understand me. 23:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ed congrats on your lucky edit! Evan Josef Chua 01:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm back.... A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 03:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) NM sorry. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 03:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) EdBoy3, I found a online shop with very very many fake beyblades picture, all pict I found is in "Fake Beyblade" (Beyblade Wikia). I´m best to find pictures. Fron J major It was a link to a image ill quit Chat hi dude please be my friend !!!!! Why did you leave chat? Please come back! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 17:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ed, I caught Saumy and Himava red-handed. You gotta block: Thecyberblader1759 and Elias Akainyah. Thanks. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Ed. Please come back. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE I repeat: PLEASE A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ed I see that your #1 user in the whole wiki! Congrats man! Evan Josef Chua 22:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 02:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) please im am literatly crying right know i ment to say NO o dont hate you!Jkbeybattlez 02:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) jkbeybattlez Edboy3, it's actually me, Rishal21, can you unblock me on 21 july, it's my birthday on that day. New Blog New Blog New blog, Must read! We're gunna start enforcing a rule! --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) come to chat bro Desboy96 19:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Crabby... Crabby-crabby-crabby-crab crab!Chad Sobota 02:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Inactive bureaucrats Hello EdBoy, I see that there are inactive bureaucrat. Do you want that a helper remove the old rights of inactive bureaucrats?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC :Sorry, I did mean whether a Helper should remove the bureaucrats rights of Dantman, Kai-V and Solar Dragon?[[User:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I've removed their rights. Regards, Tim (SVG) 15:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat You gunna talk? :P --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Your'e kidding me. Dude, I was hacked again. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I've been on SNN for 3 hours. So I came here. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I'm not lying! He must know, or SOMETHING! Dude, please! He even got you to take away my powers! I cant stand him... Please Edboy! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Why Would I lie to you? I've never lied to anyone on this wiki! I dont care that he got me kicked! I guess I'll leave the wiki. Please belive me Ed!! I'm seriously shedding a tear! A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Edboy. If you go to chat, I'll tell you my Username. Again, Thank you Edboy. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) NM I'm still kicked. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 21:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Also, you take care also. I need to tell you something important at chat. When you go, I'll say "Hackers gonna Hack!" A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 22:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) please let me back on chat! i won't be anoying! did you kickband me? help! someone kickbanded me again! i put you back! as the leader of awesomeness! im back if u wanna come back to chat Desboy96 16:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ed i would like to say bye you teached me alot about beyblade and bye! Can you please let me back on chat I need a sandwich 20:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC) New Blog New Blog.. Please read. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 23:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey Edboy3, I have a question that I need to ask you. About a month ago, DarkusMaster84 promoted me to being an administrator, even though I really did not want it. However, I have not been able to do much on here lately due to my computer being busted, my vacation about three weeks ago and when I do get on here, it is usually either to fix episode pages or delete things that are unecessary. This morning, when I come on, I see a page that needs to be deleted. So, I go and it is not there. I go to my home page and that template thingy was put gone and I was back to rollback. So, just to let you know, I am not upset at all but I would like to know if I did something wrong in order to get demoted. If you could just tell me, that would be fine. And, truthfully, I was going to ask you if you could remove me as an administrator because I did not think I was the best guy for a wikia like this because I don't buy Beyblades, I don't play with them - you should have an admin who does these things. Thanks.Zachattack31 13:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for getting back to me on this. I understand and thanks for taking me off of being an admin here. I feel a lot more comfortable now. I still need to understand how to use these admin powers but I will get the hang of it in due time. But thanks again. See you around.Zachattack31 15:42, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Edboy. Appreciate it.Zachattack31 15:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) hi nice to meet you um can i get a list of things i can and cant edit beacause i dont want you or any one to get mad at me for editing something that wasnt suppose to be edited Ed, please come back. I need to PM you. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 20:30, July 23, 2011 (UTC) We might have a problem... We're having major spamming and vandalism problems now. We might need to call in the people that Trellar was talking about as I've just deleted around ten pages :/ [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 12:51, July 24, 2011 (UTC) You gunna chat? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Please? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ed, please come to chat. I need to PM you. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 19:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat? I heard about your clash with Des. If you wanna do it discreetly then we can go IRC if you want. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) EdBoy3's Status Bar | Current task: Contacting Wikia for requests | Status: Online and Chatting! :D RE: Request for help Hi Ed. Of all those things you asked to be enabled, I took care of all of them that I could. The only two things I didn't do were: *I don't hear any "clicking sound that happens when the mouse hovers over a file or when searching" at the Family Guy Wiki or any other wiki. *For logged out users, there's already a Facebook Connect button that appears at the top of every page next to "Log In". I don't know why that message appears above the comment section at Avatar Wiki, so you may want to ask their admins if they did something to make it appear. Keep up the good work on the Beyblade Wiki! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 01:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Almost forgot... the trick to using more navigation menu items is to add two asterisks to each line. So instead of using one asterisk for the top level item and two asterisks for the drop down submenu items, use 3 asterisks for the top level and 4 asterisks for the submenu items. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 01:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Done. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, I just found out how the Avatar Wiki got that "comment using your Facebook" message to appear on blogs. It's done using MediaWiki:Oasis-comments-header. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::A heads up - today, the Theme Designer received an update that adds a transparency slider. This conflicts with any CSS used to make the page transparent, so I removed the CSS I added and used the new transparency slider to redo the page transparency. If you want to fine tune the transparency, just go to and move the slider. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) My ipad Some reason its messed on chat and it wont let me chat so i cant be on as often Ed, please come back. I made I joke about that. Lemme explain. Please? A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 01:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) New Blog New blog, it's about the new site updates but there's something else in there that I decided to add this morning! --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 13:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey man whats up.... did u no tht u joined on my birthday lol well yah see yah Important Earlier today when you posted on my talk page about something important, I went on irc and didn't see you or anyone there. DranzerX13 22:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) So sorry about that. I got your messages on irc when I got off work. Sorry for not getting back to you. I apologize for not putting my status to away or at work. I left for work @ 5:30 PM PST. I waited for you after sending the message, but you never showed. Anyways, what time PST you want us to chat on irc? This should work out fine, and I won't miss you this way. DranzerX13 07:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I have msn messenger on my android phone, and am always using it. Maybe if you tell me your msn or yahoo, we can always be in touch. You'll definitely never miss me that way. DranzerX13 07:04, July 28, 2011 (UTC) My msn is: DranzerX13@hotmail.com My yahoo is: DranzerX13@yahoo.com I use msn more than yahoo though. Did an admin take care of those spam pages this morning?Also I think we should have a talk page cleanup day where we get rid of unused messages,wat do u think? rainbowmaxdookee 18:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) hey buddy masamunes bey didnt evolve for the last time coach steel renovated it and made it a new wheel and gave it different parts oops i sent that to the wrong guy my bad lol Rules Hi EdBoy,have we Rules? This post above was made by RiverStreet19, and yes we do have Rules. I hope you have a great time at the wiki! :) 13:05, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Gundom81 It's only because I don't have much time, and I want to spend that time with people I care for. When I get more time hopefully in a few weeks, and if not I'll make 20-50 edits on those 2 days I'm online. I'll start when School starts because I'll have more time, I'm sorry I haven't been editing, but I'm also going to be working on other things, as you may notice I haven't edited much ANYWHERE, due to wanted to be here with people. I'm disappointing myself, but the time I do have in snuck in if at all squat. I'm working on collection info on new Beys and I'm going to do the G-Revolution markings and fix them up soon, k? Thanks, Oh wait I got it. Crystal McHotness. 18:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) can you please unblock me .Mutant helios 22:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I wasn't on today, was sorting out stuff with Emily. Have I missed anything? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I dunno if chat works on my iPhone :/ [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, have the Featured items been changed yet? I can't see it on my phone :/ I think we discussed it as Favourite Admin for the poll, Variares or Sol Blaze for bey and we didn't pick a media item. Oh, and I'm in London safe :) [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 19:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ed do i allowed to give pictures of black bars in the up and down Someone give the guy above me an unsigned thing and a NoSigCount :/ Anyway, I can only see the poll at the moment and what the! How do I have 11 votes (54%)?!?! Lolmaggedon?! Anyway, I'll see if I can borrow my aunts laptop tomorrow morning to check the front page, that must be wrong! xD Missing you guys, I'll be back Thursday, maybe Friday :/ Then again, you guys can cope without me :P [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, now it doesn't even show me, it just says Error... Anyway, I'll speak to you when I can :) [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Ed. Please come back, I'm finishing up. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 00:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I dunno why you left, please come back if you can. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 01:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? Just got back and I'm loving the Main Page, I might move something around later though. Anyway, I'm a bit concerned about the fact that we're hiring now? I'll be honest, It's a good idea but it needs to be more in depth than what it currently is. I have an idea on how this might work but I'll tell you about it later. Hopefully my scheme might influence you slightly :) --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 16:18, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I can't :/ On my phone once again! I'll be on tomorrow. Anyway, a talk? As in a serious talk or a friendly chat? :L [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:09, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Good! Didn't wanna join and end up with a "Mana, you are the weakest link. Good-bye!" xD I don't wanna go! Tehehe! Oh, almost forgot, I got a Yu-Gi-Oh: Dawn of the Xyz deck and a Rip Gauge Launcher while in London :3 They ran out of Galaxy Pegasus' :O [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 00:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey there EdBoy3. I just wanted to ask, is it possible if anyone here could make me a signature? If it is, do you know anyone who can? Thanks!!! ---- http://i1198.photobucket.com/albums/aa451/zflare3/beyblade/zflare2.png 13:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oi! Old Man Raymond! Wake up! I'm in chat! Hurry else I'll never EVER get off your lawn :P --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Edboy! I am new to the wiki, would you please go chat with me?Keep on Blading! 23:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for a warm welcome. I normally like to work independantly without any chatting as such, but when I'm free...I surely will come on to chat with my fellow bladers :) Also, why have the admins locked editing on some of the pages??, as I have found mistakes on them... Thanks Ace™ Hi. Beyblade is still in pretty good shape but it needs a few tweaks to meet the spotlight criteria. The main page protection needs to be set to autoconfirmed for edit instead of sysop. There are some that need to be sorted out. Finally you have about 290 (less than 300 bytes in length) and an additional 55 or so articles marked as stubs. For a spotlight the combined number of stubs/stub-lenght articles should be 1/5th of your total content, or about 230 articles. So you will need to strengthen some of those short pages a bit. Please let me know on my talk page (or if it has been awhile, with a new request) when you have had a chance to work on these issues and can meet all of the spotlight criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 18:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) wen do u think i can become an admin ?? PratikGingka26 18:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) What Happened to Chat >.Desboy96 22:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Glitches I'm Recon Im an Autobot UFOlogist 22:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Signature Here you goRecon 22:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Recon, The Autobot UFOlogist 22:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ed please come back me and Callum are just talking about fanon we're sorry about before please come and chat :( Desboy96 01:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Aww what happened u came like three seconds after i left Desboy96 01:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Aww Ed don't say that :'( but I'll give you your space and hope that you change your mindDesboy96 02:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry i was in the heat of battle for a long time and i thought u left... Then i saw that u had recent edits so i wanted to get you back cuz ur my first and best friend on this Wiki and it's not gonna be the same without you :( Desboy96 03:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ed, Im taking a shower, so I cant reply, but please at least consider it. You are everyones friend, without you, we might as well get rid of chat. Please re-consider. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 03:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :'(Desboy96 03:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know u were sad buddy i thought u were annoyed with us, this is the first im hearing about it or figuring it out, come back to chat and we can talk about it. And i can never forget you u were my first friend and my best on this wiki, please come back and we can help plzz :( Desboy96 03:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Woah that was tottaly not what i meant, we were sad u left but we just wen't on with our battle being total jerks and not looking out for our friend. Whatever you say we deserve it but i want u to know we werent backsassing you or anything, we just thought u were gonna come back eventually but now i know the truth and wish i could take it back. it doesnt look like ill be able to convince you but im still gonna try, please come back so we can talk about what made u sad like we have in the past... but if it is ur final desicion u will be dearly missed espeically by me plz come back.. Desboy96 04:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ed, this is going too far, please come to chat so we can discuss this. Before long, this will turn into drama, it's nothing now. A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 04:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Its true we get some drama in chat but the laughs and good times we have outweigh the bad and deep inside u know that. Eventually i wont forget u and ill always think to myself it's my fault that Ed left and i can't stay here knowing something like that and every time i see u edit but never talk to us again, i dont know how ill live on wiki like that, we'll never forget u Ed and if u leave chat for good things will never and i mean never be the same No! Im not gonna let u go! If not for me and the others do it for the fanon story that we worked hard on to make! Can u just throw me and ur other friends out the window Ed! I know u wouldnt do that and u cant just leave us behind so i truley believe that u will come back and we will make our own legacy in Beyblade with that story along with an even bigger legacy in our friendships. I dont believe u will leave us for ever but until u return to ur friends.. Goodbye Ed.. until then happy edits Desboy96 04:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ed, NO. Im sorry, come back. you are just going to throw away the good times? and age.. IM FLIPPING 11 and Recon and Gundom are my friends, and Gundom even has a JOB! Think about others Ed! What about Manaphy? DM? Hazeshot? Only n00bs will like this! Edboy3, if you choose this, I respect your disicion. Just dont expect me to be happy about this. If this is it, fine. So long, Edboy3. Always remember though... when spammers are coming, say A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! 04:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ed Don't Leave Plaese and why did my signature post become about chatRecon, The Autobot UFOlogist 05:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey ed Dont sweat it ed i stood up for you and if ur leaving then so am i. rainbowmaxdookee 18:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Whatta hectic day :L --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 19:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I still don't want you to leave chat though Ed Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 21:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ed im banned from chat cuz of that idiot DM can u let me back in I just got my power Desboy96 22:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) um what did you kick me out of the room for? Hi Ed just a test dummy here, for a sig test XD 00:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Testing!! 14:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) How do you get a signature like Callum's? ME WANT! and can you make me one like yours? I'm bag with those templates :/ Oh wait I got it. Crystal McHotness. 00:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi EdBoy3, I just wanted to say sorry for what i have done. Badge-boosting, Using another account, etc. I sollemly sware not to abuse this wiki page every again. Hunterm1998 16:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Hunterm1998 Ed, egyptianduelist0000 was kickbanned for being inactive for 6 hours when we had a chat at one point, but now he can't access the chat room, so we need to unban him..... this was a few days ago.... You may delete this after :3 Ed, I'm so very, very, very sorry about what happened last night. I just went a bit too hyper and I'm just so sorry. Can we just forget about what happend and just get along, please? 13:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Whew, finally got editing working on my phone! I arrived yesterday late, we didn't leave till 4! I've brung my laptop but there's no wifi unless you're at the clubhouse so I'm on my phone :/ Chats still not working though :/ Anyway, speak to ya soon! [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 21:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry? i forgot to say something in my last message and so you dont have to go back and forth ill post message here again What did i do to get kick banned i dont think i did anything wrong if idid do something wrong i would like to know what so i wont repeat the mistake im sorry for whatever i did when/if answer this please leave reply on my talkpage since i have no idea how to sort through your talk page signed L Drago T_T i now know how to sort through forget about posting on my talkpage Thanks Hey Ed thanks for helping me with my page:D Recon, the Autobot UFOlogist 07:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm bored :L I'm sat here in bed watching MM, 4D and Zexal feeling really annoyed that I can't edit :/ And I don't wanna finish my AMV in case any decent clips appeared in Sundays episode which I haven't seen yet :/ Gah, hope you guys are okay! Will come on asap on Saturday when I get back, you guys get to help me pick my work experience! :D --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 23:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Please Unblock My Friend PratikGingka26 . he is the reason we all created accounts on facebook . please give him last warning he wont do badge boosting again . please unblock him for thousands of bladers like me and this wiki !!! please !! If u dont then we will leave the wiki too !!!! bye take care !!!!! - Pratikbarot99 ( I wrote this username as a respect towards my friend Pratik. My real name is Ashutosh Pitkar) Hey EdBoy3,I've gotta question.Is it ok for you to make a page on Kai Hiwatari/Gallery?i'd like to but i dunno how.i have lotsa pictures to add.if i do make a page,will it showupwhen i "Search for a Wiki"?plz dont reject it.Thanx! hey EdBoy3!could u plz make a page on Kai Hiwatari/Gallery.if u cant then plz tell me how.thanx! Pinklilac :P Yeah, I miss you guys too. I've tried to join chat but everytime I try, I can't submit posts and I have to refresh to see new messages. IRC works though! Anyway, I'll be back on Saturday, hopefully around 4ish so I can make the meeting :D And the DM thing, I thought you two made up? I got a message on random talk wiki from him which I was like "Lolwut?" to :L Anyway, if you have a minute, go to IRC so I can say hi :L See ya in a bit! [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 00:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm in the IRC, chat still won't work. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 01:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I one thought you made up, and can I have rollback back? Plus back on chat? I have something to say :/ Gravity Perseus! Destroy Pegasus! 20:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) YOU ROCK TOO! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!! help! i got kickbanded on chat! Hi, I've been editing metal fusion to make the Episode templates consistent and fixing the links between episodes and noticed that English airdates vary from country to country and are not consistent. What I've been working off of is Wikipedia's listing which turned out to be the Canadian air date -- so I fixed those. However, I'm not sure what to do. One of Beyblade Wiki's episode listings page, it's all mixed up between Australia, U.S. and Canada but the dates aren't consistent with the start dates listed. So I'm not sure how to approach this. Should I continue to work off of Wikipedia's information? Thanks AnimeMa 00:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry by the way sory eboy that i am a bad speller. they dont tech much abowt spelling in my shcoll